Lore Venture
Lore is the Ponysona (or OC pony) for Skellitor301. Description Lore is a dark charcoal unicorn with black spiked, red tipped mane and tail. His cutie mark is the Skellitor301 symbol with a quill. He owns an inn within the Everfree forest as a home near a place for his passion of adventure thrives during days. He enjoys the calm nights and usualy is found writing novels or drawing creatures he finds during his adventures as a study aid for other ponies wiith a curiosity for such knowledge. Every now and then he will run into other ponies in the forest and offers his inn as a place of refuge and/or rest. There are times when the other ponies acompany him during his adventures. Lore is skilled in survival in wild areas like the Everfree forest and a few other harsh types of biomes. He also is skilled in minor to moderate medical practices which he uses on other injured ponies and himself when needed. He is an excellent cook thanks to his father and his restraunt where Lore learned everything he knew about cooking. His inn is similar to Fluttershy's cottage only bigger, no bird houses everywhere, and filled with books and papers all over the place instead of little furry creatures. His inn is as well maintained as he can to the best of his abilities, unfortunately he isn't very much skilled in construction and repair. Fortunately he does get help maintaining these fixes from other ponies, when they offer. History Lore lived in a small town outside of Manehatten called NewFoal, where he grew up dreaming of going on adventures like his foal hero Indiana Pones in the comics he read. He studied various ways of survival in the wild reading any book in the subject including "The Dolts Guide to Survival" which wasn't very good. His mother is an earth pony who is a nurse in the town hospital. She taught her son the medicinal practices he uses today. She has passed away after a fatal accident involving her attempting to sedate a mad pony, which knocked her out of the third story window. His father is a unicorn pony who owns his own 5 star restraunt where Lore helped him prepare food in his spare time. Lore was a strong young colt as the time came for him to move out of his parents house. He dedicated himself to his foalhood dream and built a small camp/settlement within the Everfree forest just outside of his home town. Once he scrounged up enough bits from the small treasures he collected he found and bought his inn. From then on he used his skills to go on adventures in the forest. Along side this he noticed how out of date some of the books he remembered reading as a foal and decided to write about his adventures and findings to help produce more up to date material for any other pony interested. Known Spells *Quick Think - Requires a five second warm up. Increases the users perception, reflexes, and thought processes by 3 times that of a regular pony *Telekinesis - gained when he helped Vesper when she was young to help teach her how to talk using magic *Teleportation - Due to his array of spells his teleportation has lacked a bit and is imperfect. when used, his teleportation lands him in the general targeted area, and within 6 feet of the ground. *Levitation *Physical Shield - A magical bubble that prevents any physical matter to pass through, any macical energies however can pass through (cannot be combined with Magic Shield) *Magic Shield - A magical bubble that prevents any magical energies to pass through, any physical matter however can pass through (cannot be combined with Physical Shield) *(( #MLPSurvival Only )) Paralysis *(( #MLPSurvival Only )) Quick Think Speed (Reduced start up time to 2 seconds, effects are 5x instead of 3x ) IRC RP Stories #mlpsurvival Click to join this channel (( Season 1 description )) In the future, the apocalypse happened. the sisters fell and are gone, the mane 6 dissapeared with Discord, and only a handfull of ponies are left. Lore is among those ponies and is doing his best to help Equestria survive, rebuilding society and giving survivors shelter, food, and beds. He has a history in the apocalypse, he became a chemist in his spare time, one day the Everfree has burned away and he was in his inn when it happened. he couldnt bare to hear the animals, burning and screatching. He done the only thing he could do, he ended their suffering, only to add to his own. He became a mad pony. Thanks to his friend Zecora, she helped him calm his madness with a special mix which he takes daily to keep it at bay. he is experimenting with the mix trying to find what all he can accomplish with this and use his madness for good. (( Season 2 Desctiption )) Three years after the Royal Wedding the changlings returned to Equestria. This time they struck small towns at first, sucking the love out of them. The first strikes were on Hearts and Hooves day, resulting in over powered armies. They moved to larger cities and Canterlot the weeks following. Celestia, Luna, and Cadence called war to the Changelings, which lasted eight years. We come in on year 8 of the war, Equestria riddled in ruin and war. Current safe haven is Ponyville ruins and Sweet Apple Acres. As for leadership, the princesses and the queen of the changlings are in constant war, slowly driving them towards insanity. Please note that this history is PreRP, meaning that we started RP some time after and therefore is subject to obsolete information. #Silvershipper Click to join this channel Lore lives with his wife Vesper and Children Destin Guide and Citris Drop in a mansion outside of Ponyville as their home away from home. They have adventures with their friends who lives in Shipper Mansion with them. Plots and rp's are being mixed with the main rp room for Lore's Friends #MLPRP Click to join this channel The room where Lore's Friends was based off of. Lore and Vesper lead their lives together, makings friends and starting a family together. Drama, Love, and Adventure around every turn (( now it's really a general rp room with Lore and Vesper, other rp stories are allowed )) Other Info -Lore is one of 9 OC's or Persona's made by Skellitor301, each one having a unique tie with each other in their fics. -Lore is the 3rd OC -Lore's mother, Joy, was a blue unicorn pony with a bright purple mane similar to Rainbow Dashes, her CM is the standard Nurse CM, and Eyes are red. -Lore's Father, Bill Forman, is a brown unicorn pony with blue eyes, yellow spiked mane, and tail to match. his CM is a grilling spatula and wooden spoon crossing in an X pattern. -Destin Guide: http://imgur.com/9ld2S (Foal) http://imgur.com/GiLS2 (Young Colt from #MLPSuvival) -Citris Drop: http://i.imgur.com/anlJP -The pilot for Lore's original fic was based on the following image, giving the idea for the plot to start off the first chapter: http://rizcifra.deviantart.com/gallery/31020403#/d3ekrqx Lore's Tales is located at this URL: http://www.fimfiction.net/story/809/Lore%27s-Tales Lore has a hidden power that only comes out when he is angry enough. This power is strong and unmatched by most forces Category:Bronie Category:Unicorn Category:Male Category:Role Play Category:OC